First Love
by Lost Demon102
Summary: A little 10 year old child is confused since he has thoughts about his classmate. Is this first love? NaruSaku
1. Any Ordinary Day

A/N: Since I have a writer's block on my NaruTema fic, I'll just make a little NaruSaku fic. (smirk) I was inspired when I watched Little Manhattan. The movie's cute. (giggles) Anyway, I hope you enjoy! By the way, this occurs when Naruto and the rest were young.

O-O-O

"Class, you are dismissed!" announced a man known as Iruka. All his 10-year old students quietly left the room. Outside, the kids would play with each other or do whatever as pleased until their parents came to bring them home. Well, that is the situation to those who _have_ parents. The 10-year-old raven-haired boy went home once he exited the building. He was known as the only survivor of the attack from his very own brother. His whole family had died and Uchiha Sasuke has yet to train harder to avenge his family's death.

Another boy who was known very well for his pranks sat on a swing. He had no friends. Not even the elder villagers went near him. He was despised yet did not know why. He would do anything to get at least one's attention. All those pranks that he pulled were for the sake of it. No matter what kind of prank, big or small, it was for attention. Uzumaki Naruto, never the less, hated his childhood.

It was a Friday, the last day of five days of school. The students would do anything they want the next day, later even, after they finish their given homework. The blonde who got off the swing, ran, ready to do another prank. He ran to the inside of school when everyone of his classmates left. Naruto ran to the storage room and got a few things from there. Running back to the school's exit, he was caught by, none other than his own teacher, Iruka.

"Hey Naruto. What are you doing with those? Don't tell me-"

Before Iruka could finish, Naruto smirked and ran passed the man.

"Hey! Naruto! Come back!"

Being chased by the chunnin, Naruto ran with a paintbrush, ropes and a bucket of glue, those that were the items he would use for his prank. Looking back to see how far Iruka was from behind, he bumped someone and fell on his knees and face first to the ground. He looked up to see the ropes scattered, the paintbrush still on his hand and the glue spilled on the person he just bumped. Naruto looked up to see the bucket on Iruka's head and the glue dripping down his chuunin outfit.

"Naruto. You know what your punishment is..."  
Naruto frowned and arched down his eyebrows. "I don't care. Nothing will stop me from doing more of my tricks."  
Iruka's eye twitched. The man then took hold of Naruto's wrist and dragged him back to the school with Naruto disgust since the glue was still dripping down his teacher's body.

O-O-O

Naruto got a broom from the storage room and walked into the hallway. "What do you want me to do with a stupid broom?"  
"You're going to clean the hallways. And you're not going home until the place is clean." Iruka said, strictly.  
"Hmph. I don't care about that either. I don't like staying at home. It's so boring there."  
"Then you won't be able to leave this place any time soon."  
"I don't care!" Naruto yelled and started sweeping the floor.  
Iruka shook his head and walked to the classroom. "I'll be checking homeworks. You make sure you clean the place properly." Once Iruka entered the classroom, he closed the door. Once he did, he heard Naruto yell. "Oh no! The broom's stuck to my hands! Sensei!"  
Iruka sighed. "I'll clean myself up first, Naruto! I'm _fully_ covered in glue unlike you are!" he replied.  
"Sensei!" Naruto kept calling.  
Iruka sighed. "I'll have to talk to that boy someday."

O-O-O

Naruto sat on the floor impatiently with the broom stuck to his hands, _literally_. Naruto pouted. His teacher was taking too long. Did he spill _that_ much glue on Iruka? Or is Iruka _purposely_ making him wait? Either way, Naruto stayed there, sitting impatiently.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto blinked, getting himself away from subconsciously staring at nothing. He looked up to see one of his classmates. Her pink hair revealed who she was.

"My stupid hands are stuck to this stupid broom."  
Sakura shook her head. "Are you _that_ clumsy to get yourself into that mess? How did that happen, anyway?" she asked, giving Naruto a questioning look.  
"It's a long story."  
"I see. Well, I should get going. I forgot my notebook in the classroom."  
"Hey! Wait! Aren't you going to help me? The stupid broom is still stuck to my hands!"  
"Well, it's your fault for getting yourself into that mess. Try helping yourself!" Sakura teased, waving her hand while walking to their classroom.  
"How do you expect me to do that?" Naruto yelled yet again.

No answer came from Sakura which made Naruto a little more furious. Desperate to get the stupid broom, as he calls it, off his hands Naruto tried to kick the broom. While doing so, he also tried opening his ten fingers. It started to hurt since the glue was really strong. He just _had_ to pick the bucket of strong glue for his prank. Maybe if he kept his eyes to where he was running, he wouldn't have bumped into Iruka, and then none of this would've happened. He could've gotten away with his prank, even.

Even if the glue acted like it didn't want Naruto's hands to be seperated from the broom, Naruto kicked harder. Finally getting his fingers fully opened, the broom was now stuck in the middle of his palms. All he has to do now is to kick the broom a little more. He held back his foot and then kicked the broom for the last time. It slid with force off his hands. The broom flew to the opposite wall and dropped to the floor. Naruto lay on the floor, rolling nonstop. He held his hands close to his chest, whimpered and screamed. "Ahahow! Oh! The pain! The pain! Oh my god! It hurts like hell! The pain! The pehehain!"

Standing next to the boy and all cleaned up, the brown-haired chuunin shook his head.

O-O-O

After Iruka helped Naruto forget about the pain in his hands, Naruto silently swept the floor. Sakura had left hours ago. Naruto didn't notice though, but he didn't care either. He didn't like anything. He didn't want anything but attention and less hatred from the villagers. Naruto heard a door open. He looked to his side to see Iruka leaving the classroom.

"Naruto, I've been in there for hours. So have you, in here. Why don't we call it a day?" the man said with a smile.  
Naruto nodded. He walked slowly to the storage rooms and placed the broom back in it. He closed the door and looked out the windows. He didn't even notice that the sky had turned dark.  
Iruka looked at him and thought it was odd. "Naruto?"  
Naruto shook his head and jumped to an open window's pane. "I'll see you next week, sensei!" With that, he jumped out of the window.  
Iruka frowned and thought to himself with a sigh. "Couldn't he just use the door?"

O-O-O

A/N: This is where the first chapter ends. There isn't any NaruSaku yet, but I hope you all will be patient...


	2. The First Day!

A/N: Chapter two of First Love! Well, anyway, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters. I only own the random and unknown, or not from the show, classmates of my favourite blonde.

O-O-O

It was Monday, the first day of a new school week, the second one for the year. Naruto didn't enjoy Mondays nor any day of his life. He wouldn't wish to live longer. He wouldn't want to be living right now! He sat on his chair with his arms crossed on the table and his head on them. He stared at all his classmates playing while waiting for classes to start. Everyone always had fun...

Naruto looked to his right to see Sasuke on the other side of the room. He was alone, too. But Sasuke was probably happy alone. Naruto felt different about being all alone. Unlike the Uchiha, he wanted friends. Sasuke saw his classmate looking at him. and simply glared at Naruto. Naruto sticked his tongue out at Sasuke.

"That's enough, Naruto."

Both Naruto and Sasuke, like everyone else, turned their heads to see Iruka already in front of the classroom. Everyone of Naruto's classmates who weren't at their seats walked quietly to their assigned places and sat on their respective chairs. Once everyone was settled down, the class started, and Iruka began to speak.

"Okay class, just like anyone else, ninjas have to work together to achieve something. So then, I decided that, for the rest of the school year, you will each have a certain partner. You are to get along with that classmate, get to know him or her in one and a half weeks. We start today, and I have chosen your first partners. I decided to choose myself insted of you choosing since you might only choose your friends. So, first, Tahiru, your partner shall be Myu. "

As Iruka called out names and announced the different pairs, Naruto waited for his name to be said. This was going to be torture, he thought. He wasn't close to anyone in the class. He always sat on the swing during breaks, he ate by himself, walked home by himself, did everything by himself. He was going to fail this whole activity, getting along with someone from his class. At least he thought he would...

"Naruto, your partner will be Sakura."

Naruto bonked his head on his table. Maybe he _would_ fail...

Sakura looked at Naruto and sighed. "Of all people, my partner is Naruto." she thought and rolled her eyes.

O-O-O

Sakura waited for Naruto as he packed his things into his bag. So Sakura was supposed to hang out and even get along with someone she didn't expect to get as a first partner. Naruto didn't expect to be partners with Sakura either. What were they going to do? It was there first week and a half of the activity and the two were already hopeless.

Naruto placed his backpack over his shoulders and looked at Sakura. "So should we get going?" Naruto asked in a calm tone. "Uh, yeah, sure." came the reply. Sakura let Naruto walk ahead, but Naruto suggested they just walk side by side.

"So where do we go first?" Naruto asked when he and his classmate and partner had arrived outside the school.  
"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"  
"To go anywhere is fine with me. It doesn't really matter to me."  
"Well, the most comfortable place I think we should go to is the park. A lot of people spend time there."  
"Yeah. Maybe you're right. Maybe we should go to the park. I think it's nice there, too."  
Sakura smiled. "You're not so bad after all."  
Naruto smiled back. "Well, no one ever said that to me before. Thanks."  
Sakura simply smiled while Naruto grinned.

At the ever so green park, Naruto and Sakura walked side by side around the place in silence. Wanting to start a conversation, Naruto spoke.

"Do you come here often?"  
Sakura looked at Naruto who wasn't looking back at her, unfortunately. She looked back at the trees, adored the ones with beautiful flowers on them and gave her reply. "Well, if I have free time, I do. But I haven't been here in quite a while. How about you?"  
"Yeah, I do." Naruto answered, staring at the younger kids running around, chasing each other. Naruto blinked and ended up lost in thoughts.

"Look at them. They don't have a single worry about anything. I can't imagine anything like it. They always play, they run, they enjoy whatever they're doing, and they laugh. I wish I could do that all day and not have a single problem. But no, I can't do anything like that. All the villagers never wanted me to have fun. It's not like I did anything to them. What if I did? What _did_ I do? I've never done anything wrong to the villagers to make them hate me. I know I did so many tricks and pranks at them, but that was _before_ they treated me like a toy. I'm fragile like everyone else. How could everyone do this to me?"

Before Naruto knew it, his toe hit a rock on the path they were walking on, and he fell face first to the ground. The adults who saw this merely laughed, snorted or chuckled at the sight. Naruto unmistakably heard a man yell "Serves you right!" It was no doubt that Sakura heard it, too.

Taking Naruto's hand, Sakura helped him up. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. It- It's nothing." Naruto murmured and wiped the dirt off his face with the back of his hand. He continued to walk, making Sakura surprised a little. She had to take one huge step to go back to Naruto's side.  
"Are you okay? Why did people laugh at you instead of helping you up? Do you know why?"  
Naruto stopped in his tracks and gave out the answer. "I don't know why people laugh at me like that. I don't know why they act so mean to me. But what I do know is that they hate me. They've hated me, despised me ever since the day I was born and for some reason. Another thing that I know is that I hate it. I did nothing and yet they treat me so badly."  
Sakura stayed silent. "I- I never knew." she said, looking down and feeling guilty.  
"It's nothing really."  
Sakura looked up at Naruto only to see him smiling.  
"So do you think we should rest here? We should go, sit in one spot and talk. That's how I think we could get along. A lot of people do the same." Naruto suddenly said, cheerfully, as he walked to the nearest tree and sat on the grassy ground of the park.

Sakura was a little more surprised. Just one second ago Naruto had a cold tone in his voice and now he was happy-go-lucky. Sakura thought that it should be hard when nobody cares about you. It's a mystery to her how Naruto can just smile and act like nothing ever happened. Maybe she should talk to him about it. Maybe he would feel a little more comfortable or happy even. Either way, Sakura would have to do something. She walked to Naruto and sat to his left. She smiled.

The two had a good start of doing the activity by talking. They talked for the whole day. Only that for the first day, but little did Naruto know what is prepared for him for the next nine days.

O-O-O

A/N: Well, this is the first day of the activity. A little humor will do well for the next chapters. I want this story to be not so mature but as cute as possible. The main characters here _are_ only _ten_ years old... Reviews are appreciated!


	3. This Sick Feeling

A/N: I really like where this is going. Ah well... Chapter 3 is now posted!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for those of Naruto's classmates who aren't in the show.

O-O-O

Naruto sat quietly on his chair. It was another day of school, Tuesday. Naruto didn't enjoy this day neither. But even if he didn't like any other day, he still had to go to school. And there he was, in his classroom with his classmates and his teacher.

"Before our class begins, I would like to ask how your first day began with your partner. Let me ask you, Takero, how was your first day with Sasuke?"

The little 10-year-old boy looked at his raven-haired classmate, wide-eyed. Sasuke was only glaring at the brunette then. Takero looked back at Iruka, still as frightened. "I don't think Sasuke likes me, sensei. He's _scary_." The boy managed to let out those few words. Iruka sighed. "Okay. Never mind. I'll ask for your progress next week when the days with your first partners are over. Now, the lesson begins."

For another day, Naruto faced seat works, question-and-answer activities, lectures and receiving homework. It was rough. The little blonde couldn't catch up with anything and ended up with his head on his table, asleep. He got in trouble for it, of course. But in the end of the day, he was going to hang out with Sakura again. Maybe he can ask Sakura to help him with his homework. Naruto smirked at the thought.

Sakura didn't have to wait for Naruto on their second day. Naruto packed his things faster than she did. This made Sakura smile. "What are you so happy about?"  
"I'm not happy about anything... Actually, maybe I'm in a hurry since, well, I thought that we might want to do our homework together." Naruto said, sheepishly.  
"Why not? You really need a lot of help with your homework. I mean you really need a _lot_ of help, and from a smart person like me." Sakura teased, smiling with an eyebrow raised.  
Naruto's face turned slightly pink at the comment. "Hey, all the things we learn from school are giving me a hard time. You don't have to tease." he murmured, pouting.  
Sakura giggled. "Well, where should we go then? Should we go to your apartment or to my house?"  
Naruto thought for a moment then spoke. "Where would you like to go? I don't think my apartment's pretty. I sort of don't have the time to clean up all the mess, but it's not a total junk yard. And I don't think your parents would like me at your house all of a sudden. I think you pretty much remember of what we talked about yesterday."  
Sakura blinked then gave a nod. "Okay, then. What about the school library?"  
"That's cool. Why not?" Naruto said and smiled. Sakura did the same of curving her lips upwards. After a few seconds of silence, the two brought their bags along with them to the library.

Sakura took out her book and pen as Naruto did so, too. The two opened their books and read about the different Kages from different ninja countries. Sakura read out loud the description of a Kage. She thought that maybe Naruto can understand better that way.

"Those who achieved the title of a Kage are great leaders of the five Hidden Villages: Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf), Kirigakure(Hidden Mist), Iwagakure(Hidden Rock), Sunagakure(Hidden Sand) and Kumogakure(Hidden Cloud). The Hokage is the leader of Konoha. The Mizukage is the leader of Kiri. The Tsuchikage is the leader of Iwa. The Kazekage is of Suna. And the Raikage is of Kumo. Can you follow what I'm saying, Naruto?"

Naruto could only blink and stay silent for a moment. Naruto tried to recite all the things Sakura just said. When he got everything correctly, Sakura smiled then continued to read the article. Naruto looked at her and smiled and was no longer focused.

"Look at her. She's so smart. She's pretty, too. She used to be so mean to me. That was before, when everyone treated me so badly. Now that she got to know me, she's not so bad anymore. Her pink hair is something I'm not used to. Pink isn't a really common hair color. I don't really care. All that matters is that she's really a cool person. But then, what's this stupid and sick feeling in my stomach? It feels so weird. I've never felt this before."

Naruto looked at Sakura who was still reading about Kages from her text book. Sakura looked up at Naruto with a puzzled look. Everything in Naruto's view was simply in slow motion. Naruto could easily remember how Sakura's hair was swaying. It was swaying so freely that it was so amazing.

"Naruto? Naruto, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Naruto blinked and snapped back into reality. Naruto gulped and looked down with a flush of pink moving slowly across his face. He looked at Sakura then back to the floor. He nodded, signaling Sakura to continue with their homework. Once Sakura looked back down at her book and read again, something hit Naruto straight in the face, but he didn't know just what is was. He shook his head and looked back at Sakura. Everything was in slow motion once more. He couldn't understand what Sakura was saying. Then he heard something so unfamiliar to him.

**_Dub, dub._**

Naruto blinked yet again, in confusion. What was this? What was this strange feeling? Naruto didn't understand. He needed to get back to reality and focus. Iruka always thought him to concentrate. Naruto was never good at it, but he didn't think he would get _this_ far from concentration. Naruto looked back down at the floor. Maybe he was still asleep and in the classroom. He placed a hand on his own chest to make sure the whole thing wasn't a dream.

**_Dub, dub._**

Or maybe he wasn't dreaming. The sick feeling was lurking back up his stomach. Then up to his throat. The blonde shook his head one last time and he came back from his thoughts and his own mind. But the sick feeling was still there, from his stomach to his throat. The heat in his esophagus was killing him. "Sakura, I need to go... I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a while." He managed to let out those few sentences. Sakura looked at him and nodded. "I'll wait here for you, then." was her reply.

Naruto ran through the hallways, panting, with his hands on his stomach. He reached a private bathroom in time and ran inside it. Locking the door, he quickly went down to his knees in front of the toilet. He, as fast as kneeling down, placed his hands on the toilet seat and his face above the bowl. He opened his mouth only to let out a horrible tasting liquid many know as vomit. When Naruto was done letting it all out from his mouth, he gasped for air. The taste was still there. He didn't like it at all. And his throat was still burning.

The boy stood up and walked over to the sink. Turning the knob that lets out the water from the faucet, Naruto continued to pant. He shook his head and let out a shock expression. "Wow. What _was_ that? Am I sick? What is this stupid feeling inside of me?"

Walking out of the bathroom, Naruto was pale in color. No one would mind. He got back to the library and sat back on the chair he was sitting on moments ago. Sakura looked up from her book to see Naruto bonk his head on the table.

"Hey, are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I just had a really bad stomach ache." Naruto mumbled.  
Sakura sighed. "Do you think we should call it a day? You look tired."  
Naruto lifted his head and looked at Sakura with half-closed eyes. A smiled formed itself in Naruto's lips. "If it's fine with you, we can call it a day. Since I don't want to be a burden, you can decide."  
"Don't be so sweet. I'll let _you_ decide. You don't look so good."  
"No, I insist, really. I do." Naruto said, frowning.  
"Oh, I'm _sure_ you do. Now come on, let's go." Sakura replied with a little sarcasm. She stood up, ready to leave the library.  
Naruto stood up as well, except a little more unenergetically. The two left the library and headed home.

But Naruto still has yet to find out what the sick feeling really is.

O-O-O

A/N: It's the end of the third chapter! I'll have to put more humor in the next chapter. But for now, please review!


	4. Kiss Her!

A/N: Chapter 4 is here! I hope you enjoy! Now, please read on. (slight smile)

O-O-O

Naruto had a talk with Sakura on the first day. They did their home works together, in a way, on the second day. Naruto had a change of plans on the third day. He thought of doing something fun instead.

After classes, Naruto, like the other day, quickly packed and waited for Sakura to finish. Sakura smiled to see Naruto excited, yet it was a mystery to her. What could be on her classmate's mind?

"Sakura! Let's go around town today! I can give you a tour!" Naruto said, happily.  
"Oh. Okay. Why not?" Sakura agreed, smiling.  
Naruto grinned. Nobody could imagine how cute and innocent he looked at that time.

Naruto took Sakura around a lot of places in the village. They went to the public library which was much bigger than the school's library. They went to places like different kinds of shops, beautiful tourist sights and other things like those. They enjoyed everywhere they went, but they weren't quite finish yet.

Naruto held Sakura's hand right after they watched younger children play. "Let's take a walk in the fields."

O-O-O

Naruto and Sakura walked to the top of the hill as the sun had begun to set. They sat on the hill, once they reached the top, facing the bright, red sun set.

"It's beautiful..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at Naruto with a questioning look. "What is it? Don't you think it's pretty, too?"  
Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's really... nice..." he said, not even _looking_ at the sunset. His gaze was focused on the pink-haired girl, his very own classmate, who looked back at the sun. "_You're_ pretty..."

Sakura jerked her head to look at Naruto. "What?"  
Naruto looked at her wide-eyed. "I didn't say anything!"  
Sakura smirked. "You're so weird. Do you know that?"  
"I've heard of that a _lot_ of times." Naruto said with a wink, making Sakura giggle.

They walked down the hill. From time to time, either Sakura or Naruto would walk faster than the other. The next thing they knew was that they were running, racing to the bottom of the hill. They had fun doing so until all of a sudden, Naruto hit his toe on a rock. Losing his balance, Naruto moved to his side only to hit Sakura and make her tumble, too. The two were now, on top of the other, rolling down the hill, sideways. Not so long after that, they reached the end of their ride with Naruto on top of Sakura.

Naruto shook his head and looked down at Sakura. Realizing what position they were in, he quickly got off his classmate, moved to his side and blushed. "That was too sudden. I'm sorry."  
Sakura sat up slowly and quietly. "It was fun, though, getting to roll down the hill, but how we were rolling down..." Sakura started to giggle, "It was funny."  
Naruto smiled sheepishly at Sakura.

**_Dub, dub._**

Naruto eyes went wide, and he immediately looked down at the ground, placing his hand on his chest. Sakura looked at him, worried. "Is everything okay, Naruto?"

**_Dub, dub._**

Naruto looked at Sakura with a gulp. He stayed quiet for a moment but nodded. Sakura stood up and helped Naruto up. "Are you sure nothing is wrong? You suddenly acted freaky." Naruto shook his head in response. "It's just my stupid imagination." Naruto looked at Sakura with a smile. Sakura smiled back, slightly, relieved.

**_Dub, dub._**

Naruto stared at Sakura and how she smiled at him. Was there anything more he could ever want other than the girl beside him?

Out of nowhere, a slightly transparent figure appeared on Naruto's side, opposite from Sakura. Naruto looked to his left to see a blond. He looked to his left to see his own self!

"Go and do it!"

Naruto shook his head and looked around. Everything... stopped. Sakura was frozen in place, still with a slight smile on her face. Naruto looked else where to see that the leaves that were just falling off a nearby tree were positioned in mid air. Naruto stared at the motionless leaves in disbelief. "That is just weird..."

"Hello! I, or rather, _we_ don't like being ignored, remember? You're ignoring your own _inner self_!"

Naruto looked back to his left and the not so transparent figure still there. "Who _are_ you?"  
Naruto's look-alike sighed and looked at him with an angry expression. "I just told you! I am your _inner self_!"  
"My inner self?"  
"Whatever I am, I'm you!"  
"..."  
"Do you know what? You're getting high points with this girl! You should go and kiss her!"  
"_Kiss_ her? What do you mean _kiss_ her?" Naruto yelled.  
"You like her, right? You love her, for whatever anyone knows about love! Kiss her!"

Before Naruto could say something else, his "inner self" disappeared, and Naruto felt something hit his face gently. He crossed his eyes to see a small leaf on his nose. He calmly picked it up from his face and dropped it. He looked to his right to see Sakura's head on his shoulder. He looked down to see that Sakura's arms around his right one. He blushed and looked away.

"Sakura, do you," Sakura looked up at him, "want," Naruto paused, "to eat something?" If this were a play, anyone could hear glass breaking in the background.

From a different world, the inner self of Naruto sat with a popping vein on the side of his head. "What is this kid thinking?" he murmured, grumpily as he watched, through some sort of floating image, as Naruto and Sakura walked back to the village.

O-O-O

At Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Naruto and Sakura just finished their ramen and got off their seats. As Sakura walked to the side of the bar, leaving it, Naruto stared once again as he slowly dragged his feet to follow. Would he really want to kiss his classmate?

Yes.

Yes, he did. Sakura had a nice life, having caring parents and friends. Naruto was a part of her life, now. Naruto would get that kiss in no longer than the last week before the switch of partners... _hopefully_.

Naruto smiled at the thought and walked a little faster to leave the bar while Sakura was waiting for him.

_Bonk!_

Naruto stepped backward and blinked, shaking his head to get him out of his thoughts. He had just walked right into the side wall of the ramen bar. He held the side of the wall and moved his upper body to see passed the said wooden thing. Sakura was still there, only this time, she looked a little surprised.

"Are you okay?" Sakura called out.  
"Yeah! Yeah. That was the, uh, the wall."  
"Yeah." Sakura said, smiling.

Naruto's inner self continued to watch. "Could he be any more of a fool?" he asked himself.

O-O-O

Naruto arrived home no sooner after he walked Sakura home. He turned the door knob to find his caretaker, Yuki, standing there with a smile, probably because he was glad Naruto was back. Now, not every villager hated Naruto. Yuki was by himself, too. His girlfriend died of illness and cancer. He didn't want to go on with his love life, so when nobody wanted to stay with Naruto until he was old enough, Yuki made a choice to take care of the orphan.

"How was your day, Naruto?"  
Naruto looked down at the floor. "It was fine." The flush of pink that spread across his face was so noticeable.  
Yuki chuckled. "Well now, off to bed, you go."  
Naruto nodded and did as told.

That night, he couldn't get his eyes to shut close... But the next day should be fine, _right_?

O-O-O

A/N: Here ends chapter four! I hope you liked it! (wink)


	5. Maybe Tomorrow Part I

A/N: Chapter 5 has arrived! I hope you enjoy. Oh. Do you want to know how my Yuki looks like? He looks a bit like Athrun Zala from Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny except the hair is a little lighter than Athrun's hair... I found a fan art and it kind of looks like Yuki, the way I imagine him. If you want to see it, send me a message... Anyway, go on and read.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put the disclaimer's thing last time, but anyway, in this chapter, the only one I own is Yuki, Naruto's caretaker... And I own Yuki's cat, Sukkoto!

O-O-O

In the field, Naruto found himself staring at Sakura. She was sitting far from him, staring at the big, blue sky. Naruto dragged his feet on the grass and moved slowly to his classmate. He wasn't sure what they were doing here, out in the fields, but he didn't care much at all. The sun was bright, the birds flew by and the wind would blow and make everything feel so relaxing.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment. What will he do once he reached Sakura? What would Sakura do, too? Naruto let his eyelids move so his eyes were now half closed. He also let lips curve into a slight smile.

_"Kiss her!"_

Naruto blinked when all of a sudden, Sakura was standing in front of him with her eyes closed and her head leaned forward. Naruto's face turned red at the sight. Their faces were never this close before! Yet, with a gulp, Naruto leaned forward and closed his eyes, ready for the next thing that was going to happen which was...

...being licked in the lips by the young, white kitten he and Yuki found in the streets a few days ago.

Naruto flicked his eyes open and sat up, making the little kitty roll from his chest to his lap. He sat up on his bed and looked down at the kitten as it got up and purred, rolling into a ball in the blonde's lap. Naruto giggled. "Yuki," he called, "Sukkoto's here with me, if you're wondering where he is!" Naruto rubbed the back of the cat's ear, making it close its blue eyes and meow. Naruto smiled. "Hehe. You're a cute, little fellow, aren't you, Sukkoto? I'm glad we found you. It would've been sad if you were left alone." Naruto said, as if the cat could talk back. The only sound that was heard was another meow from the kitten.

When Sukkoto jumped off Naruto's lap, Naruto got off the bed and changed his clothes, from pajamas to a simple, white shirt and a pair of shorts. He picked up Sukkoto and brought him to the kitchen where they found Yuki trying to open a bag of flour. He was pulling too hard that he didn't notice that the bag was being torn little by little. Pulling with all his might, Yuki ripped the bag almost to the very bottom of it, spilling a lot of flour. Yuki blinked, innocently. "Oh no. This is not good."

Naruto laughed. Yuki, as always, was making a mess. The 19-year-old was practically acting like he was only a 12-year-old! But Yuki, all the same, was responsible enough to take care of someone like Naruto. Naruto was not as naughty to Yuki as to the other villagers. Yuki was nice, unlike some other people Naruto knew. Naruto walked to the other side of the room, where Yuki was standing, looking for his broom, and placed Sukkoto on the floor so he could drink his milk from his bowl.

Naruto walked to the chair nearest to the bowl of ramen, which was his breakfast. Yuki wasn't exactly a great cook. He would try to cook every morning, ending up with burnt food. He would give up after that and go out to buy food instead. Naruto, as he brought the noodles into his mouth, looked at the light blue-haired teen who was sweeping the flour off the floor. His caretaker was really fun to be with.

O-O-O

It was the end of another day of classes. Naruto wasn't at all focused. He was thinking, for the whole day, about his dream and asking himself if it would ever come true, if he would really kiss Sakura one of these days. He was too busy thinking that Sakura, herself, almost left the room when she was waiting for him to finish packing. Getting back to his senses, he packed and ran to catch up with Sakura. While exiting the door, Naruto caught Iruka smiling at him and ignored it. His first priority was Sakura. Iruka watched as he left the room.

"This is keeping him busy. He hasn't done a prank in four days already, or even _tries_ to... This is interesting..."

O-O-O

"Hey Sakura, wait for me! I'm sorry that I took long to pack! I was thinking of when I would ki- I mean I was thinking of when I-" Naruto called out yet was stopped by Sakura.  
"I have a family outing today, Naruto. Maybe we can do something with each other tomorrow."

This made Naruto frown. He was hoping to hang out with Sakura, after having a dream about her, and now, this happens. He watched, as Sakura waved a good bye, and subconsciously waved back. Seeing her go away, he turned around to see that no one else was left inside the classroom. He looked to his side to see the storage room. Remembering all the pranks he did, he stood there, thinking. Would he do a prank for today instead of focusing on his number one priority?

A smile formed on his face which was replaced immediately by a grin.

"No, not today, but a long time from now will I go and do another prank. Sakura comes first..."

Out of nowhere, Naruto heard in his mind someone yell, "Yeah! You got that right! That girl comes _way_ before anything else!"  
Naruto giggled. "You're a stupid inner self, you know that?"  
"You should look at who's talking."  
Naruto giggled and walked out of the school building.

O-O-O

A/N: Only 1,000 words will fit in for now. I need to do something later, and I promised I'd update every week. If I continue this chapter, I might not post it today since, as said, I have to do something later. But I hope you'll be patient for the second part of the fourth day. Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Maybe Tomorrow Part II

A/N: That was awkward. Someone just told me to stop writing... I wonder why... (shrug) Anyway... Chapter 6: Part 2 of "Maybe Tomorrow" I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: You all know that I only own Yuki and his cat. I do not own Naruto or its characters.

O-O-O

Naruto stood in front of his classmate's house, with great distance far from the front door. Naruto could only stare at the door, waiting for his first priority to leave her house with her family behind her. Now, Naruto was aware that Sakura's parents probably hated him, too, so he stood behind a tree, not wanting to be seen.

The door was slowly opening and Naruto became stiff. What should he do? Should he go to Sakura and ask if he could go with her and her family? He shouldn't think about her parents! He should just focus on her and her alone!

Naruto left the tree as the door was half-opened. Naruto gulped and took a step... _away_ from the house and ran through the streets, _away_ from his _first_ priority.

"What are you doing?" Naruto's inner self was screaming.  
"I can't do this!"  
"Go back there to that girl! I thought she was your first priority!"  
"Who would care? I can't just have fun with her when her parents are around!"  
"Oh. You'll see."  
"What do you mean by that?"

"Whoa! Look where you're going, boy!"

Before Naruto knew it, he had bumped into someone. Looking up, he saw two people he did not recognize.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked to his left to see someone he wanted to see but didn't want to see at the same time. "Hi, Sakura." Naruto greeted, rather stupidly, "I was just passing by."  
"We're going to a friend's swimming party. Do you want to come along?"  
Naruto looked up at Sakura's parents and searched for any emotion in their eyes. Seemingly, the adults weren't at all angry but calm. Naruto figured that it would be alright. Looking back at Sakura, he nodded. "It's fine with me. We _are_ supposed to get along for school, right?"  
Sakura nodded.

As the parents lead the way, Naruto walked side by side with Sakura. Naruto's inner self was screaming for him to hold the girl's hand. With a silent gulp, he looked away and motioned his hand until he felt Sakura's. Sakura was a little surprised to feel Naruto's hand hold hers but she let him anyway. Knowing that Sakura didn't mind holding hands, Naruto smiled.

O-O-O

Naruto sat with Sakura on a rock. Naruto was so bored watching all the younger children play in the pool. He and Sakura were the only ones their age. All the adults were in one side, all the kids were in the pool and the two of them were just dying of boredom. Naruto, wanting to get away, looked at Sakura with an idea. "Can we just take a walk? This is really starting to make me sleepy, even though it's only early in the afternoon..." With Sakura standing up with a smile as a signal, Naruto stood up as well. And so, the two took a walk.

Silence dropped on them like heavy weights. Naruto didn't like this. Looking over at Sakura yet again, he opened his mouth to speak only to close it with nothing in mind to say. "This is supposed to be taking me closer to her. I wanted this, but why don't I have something to say to her?"  
"Say something, you idiot! Bring up a conversation!"  
"You're a stupid inner self. Shut up already, will you?"  
"Go now and do something at least!"

Naruto looked around to get an idea and saw a man selling different shades and colors of balloons. With a grin, Naruto looked at Sakura and asked, "Do you want a balloon?"

Sakura looked at him then passed him to see the balloons. Looking back at Naruto, she nodded. Both walked to the man and got a pink balloon. Naruto thought that since Sakura had pink hair, she'd like a pink balloon. While Naruto got his frog wallet to pay, the man smiled at the two children. "Young love is a really sweet thing."

Hearing this, Naruto blushed and paid, looking at the ground. Sakura got the balloon as Naruto put his wallet back in his pocket. With nothing else to do, they simply walked back to the swimming pool.

Sakura walked passed the few kids that were playing _outside_ the pool. Naruto was too busy gazing at Sakura that he mindlessly walked between the children. At least two bumped into him. Before anyone knew it, Naruto fell into the baby pool, scaring the younger ones in it. Only around three adults came to him and helped him up and out of the pool. Sakura ran to him. "Are you okay?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Yeah, I am. At least I didn't drown." he said, with a little sarcasm.  
Sakura giggled. "You're right."  
Naruto could only grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

O-O-O

Naruto, after having what is a little bit of a good time, arrived home with Yuki, again, waiting for him.

"Oh my. Naruto-kun, you're soaking wet. What happened to you?"  
Naruto picked up Sukkoto and hugged him. Naruto looked at his caretaker as Sukkoto curled up in his arms. "I just fell into a baby pool. I had a bit of a fun time, though. I bought Sakura-chan a balloon!"  
Yuki smiled. "Sakura? Is she a friend of yours? Do you like her? You _did_ buy her a gift."  
"I did it because it was getting too quiet. I hate the quiet, remember?"  
"You bought her a gift! He's right, idiot!" the inner self of the blonde choked out and laughed.  
"Shut up."  
"Did you say something, Naruto-kun?"  
"Oh no, it's nothing. I'm going to bed now...After I change my clothes, that is..."  
Leaving Yuki smiling, Naruto did what he said he would. And so, there ends only the fourth day. Five days are left...

"Yes, five days are left. That kid should better get that kiss soon." Naruto's inner self murmured and sat on his butt, impatiently thinking about when Naruto would do something.

O-O-O

A/N: Here ends this chapter! I hope it wasn't too short. I'm rather busy this weekend. The next update comes next week! _Nice_ reviews are appreciated!


	7. To My House!

A/N: What a busy week... (sighs) Anyway, here's Chapter 7: To My House! I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I'm tired of repeating it... I only own Yuki and Sukkoto.

O-O-O

The day could never get any slower. Naruto easily found himself with his head on his arms during class. Trying not to fall asleep again, Naruto thought about what they, Sakura and he, could do later, after school.

"Oh! Class, I almost forgot about your home work about reading about the great leaders of the five main countries of ninjas... Naruto-kun, can you name one country, besides ours, and mention its leader?"

"Sunagakure's leader is the Kazekage..." Naruto mumbled.  
Iruka blinked. He actually answered something! Well, the home work wasn't at all hard. It shouldn't be surprising... Iruka shook his head and continued the lesson...

O-O-O

"Hey, Sakura, let's go!" Naruto called, childishly as always.  
"Where are we going this time?" Sakura asked as the two walked down a few streets.  
"It's nowhere special, just my house." Naruto said with a slight smile.  
"I thought you said that you didn't want me at your house since your house was messy and all that." Sakura reminded.  
"It can't be _that_ bad." Naruto pouted, placing his hands up, behind his head.

O-O-O

Sukkoto jumped into Naruto's arms as he came into the house. Sakura smiled. "I didn't know you had a cat."  
"I found him a few days ago." Naruto shared, happily, as Sukkoto licked his nose, "He's Sukkoto. He's really cute."  
"I know. Can I hold him?" Sakura asked with a little excitement.

Naruto held Sukkoto in front of Sakura. Sukkoto knew what this meant and leaped off Naruto's arms and into Sakura's. Sakuira smiled, pleased that the cat didn't hate her nor scratch her in the face. Sukkoto licked Sakura in the cheek just when the two classmates heard a voice call from the second floor of the house. "Naruto, are you there?"

"Hai, Yuki-san!" Naruto replied and looked back at Sakura who put Sukkoto down. Sukkoto ran to the man who had just come down the stairs. The man picked him up and looked at Naruto and Sakura. "Naruto-kun, I didn't know you were having a play date."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto yelled, making sure he wasn't turning anymore pink than the last time.  
"Don't you agree that you're on a date?" Naruto's inner self, once again, began to blabber about Sakura and him.  
"Well, I just didn't expect you to bring any friends home. Dear Lord, I sound like a mother! Do you need anything?" Yuki asked in a fast way.  
"No, we'll be fine."  
"Okay. I'll be out in the garden if you need anything."

Yuki walked into the kitchen where a backdoor would be located. Sukkoto followed as Naruto and Sakura climbed up the stairs. Up here, there were four doors. One would lead to Yuki's room, one to the bathroom, one to the small storage room, and the last to Naruto's room. They walked through the hallway and into Naruto's bedroom, not forgetting about Sukkoto, of course.

Naruto's room was rather simple. He had a bed good enough for two small kids like them. He had a closet for all his clothes. He has a shelf for other things. Sakura motioned to the shelf. "Do you mind if I look around?"

Naruto looked at her and saw that she was standing in front of the small shelf by his bed. "Yeah. I don't mind. Just make yourself feel at home."

Sakura smiled as Naruto chased Sukkoto who was running around the room. Naruto said something about wanting to feed the said kitten. Sakura giggled and took the first thing she saw on the shelf, a book. It was dark blue with yellow patterns forming what looked like a frame. Nothing was really on the front page but that, so was at the back of the book. A red ribbon was sticking out from inside the book. Sakura smiled a little bit more. She never expected Naruto to have such a thing. Opening the book to the first page, she saw a hand written phrase, along with a drawing of a bowl full of ramen, saying...

"_My Diary_"

O-O-O

A/N: (winks) What do you guys think will happen next? Sakura, what are you doing? Hehe! I hope you liked this chapter. Nice reviews are appreciated! Bye!

P.S. I am _so_ sorry that this chapter is extremely short… My cousins were here, at my house so I got caught up with some things. I hope you guys understand and wait patiently for the next chapter. Bye!


	8. You've Probably Seen Enough

A/N: The 8th chapter: "You've Probably Seen Enough" has arrived! I hope you guys enjoy this one, now since Sakura is... holding Naruto's diary! What will happen next? Should she not look at the secrets Naruto keep? My readers, you want her to look, don't you all? I have no idea of what you think... Find out for yourselves, and thank you for the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this all the time? Anyway, I only own Yuki and the adorable kitty, Sukkoto! Read on, now! (smile)

O-O-O

Sakura hesitated. She shouldn't do this. She knows better! She looked back at Naruto who was on thin air, after jumping off his bed. Sukkoto's front paws were own the ground, but his back legs and tail were up in the air, to the direction Naruto was from. Sakura looked confused. She looked everywhere at the room. Not even the seconds hand of the clock was moving!

Looking to her side, she saw a figure. It looked... like her! Wide-eyed, Sakura yelled, "Who are you?"

"I am your very own inner self! Naruto has his own like everybody else, but neither any of the inner selves can see each other nor talk to each other nor hear nor smell nor touch nor whatever with each other!"  
"Inner self? What do you want?" Sakura asked, yet the more confused.  
"I'm telling, not asking, you to open that diary! You can tease Naruto later on. To get along, people _have_ to share secrets, right?"

Before Sakura could do anything, everything started moving again as her inner self faded away, and she could her Naruto still chasing Sukkoto. Swallowing a bit, Sakura opened the book to the page where the red ribbon came from. All of a sudden, something that felt like paper hit her forehead. Crossing her eyes to look up at the said thing, she saw the red ribbon. Sakura, hoping that Naruto didn't see, placed the book a little further away from her face to see folded paper in the shape of a long snake with the red ribbon as its tongue. Sakura blinked in confusion. She looked at the bottom of the page to read something yet again written by Naruto...

_You guys have been fooled! If you opened this page before any other page, except the front page, you wouldn't have asked yourself why the other pages are empty! I fooled you! I don't write my secrets on or in anything! I keep them all in my head! I don't think you'll be knowing me that easily! Hehehe! Bye!_

Sakura giggled. Naruto can really surprise anyone! Flipping through the pages of the thing, they really _were_ empty. Folding the snake back in, properly, she closed the empty book and placed it back on the shelf. Looking around somemore, Sakura spotted another interesting as she heard that Naruto trip backwards, back to his bed, because of his blanket and Sukkoto going on top of his head.

Sakura got a fluffy, brown stuffed teddy bear! Behind it was a piece of paper, again with Naruto's hand writing. She took it as well, reading the note.

_Yay! I am sooo happi! Yuki just bot mi a teddy bear! Dis is the 1st time somone give me somting! I am sooo happi! Thank u, Yuki! I will hug u iven if u do not want mi 2! Thank u, thank u, thank u!_

Sakura laughed! It was so cute! Naruto probably wrote this when he was a kid, judging by the errors.

Naruto put Sukkoto down, on the floor, and walked to Sakura. Seeing what she was holding, the pink flush came back across Naruto's cheeks. Hey, you've probably seen enough. Let's go eat dinner first."  
Sakura giggled and agreed. "Okay, okay." she said, placing back the note and the stuffed bear.

Naruto picked up Sukkoto and walked with Sakura, out the room and down the stairs to the dining room where Yuki was waiting. Naruto never felt this embarrassed.

But he still doesn't know what's in store for him the next time!

O-O-O

A/N: I hope it wasn't _too_ short! This didn't even reach a thousand words! I'm kind of in a rush! But nice reviews are still appreciated! I'll update again in the following week! Good bye for now! (grins and waves good bye)


	9. Unsatisfied?

A/N: I'm really, really sorry to all of you! Some complained on how short the previous chapter was! I tried to make this chapter long! I hope you'll still like it! (tears)

Disclaimer: ... Only being a teen (That's a clue for my age. If you see my profile, I didn't want to mention it), I'm still annoyed by putting this all the time, but I feel like just putting this here... Anyway, you all know already that I only own Yuki, Sukkoto and, almost forgetting about them, the classmates of Naruto that aren't originally in the manga nor anime. Yeah... Read on! I still hope it's not too short! (tears)

O-O-O

Naruto had walked Sakura home after dinner and just arrived back at his own. Yuki had to help him walk up the stairs. He's only a 10-year-old so he could get really tired for walking back and forth and for a long distance. Yuki laid Naruto on his bed and placed the sheet over every part of his body except for the head, of course. Yuki smiled as Sukkoto jumped on top of the bed and lay beside the young boy's head. Leaving the two alone, Yuki walked to the door which was still slightly opened. He exited the room and turned around. Looking at the drooling and sleeping blonde, he smiled and closed the door slowly to avoid waking Naruto up.

The next day was a Saturday. There was no school on that day, everybody was glad to say. Sakura had woken up and dressed up, ready for another day with Naruto. She walked down the stairs of her house, kissed her parents and left her home, planning to surprise Naruto when he wakes up. She skipped happily when Naruto's house was in view a little later. She walked in front of the front door with a smile on her face, and she simply knocked on the door.

It was, as always, Yuki who answered the door. Yuki looked down to look at Sakura. With a smile, he greeted her. "Isn't it a good morning, Sakura-chan?"  
Sakura nodded. "Yes, it is, Yuki-san. Is Naruto going to come out and go with me again to do something?" Sakura asked, questioningly.  
"Oh, no. He is still asleep, right now. During weekends, the only time he wakes up is in the afternoon."  
Sakura blinked. "Oh. Okay. Tell him to meet me at the nearest park, okay?"  
Yuki smiled. "I will."

Sakura skipped away as Yuki closed the door. But when Sakura was merely ten meters away from the door, it burst open and came out a very lively Naruto, running to his classmate. "Hey, Sakura! Wait for me!" Naruto called out. Sakura turned around on her toes like she was in a ballet performance. Naruto had jumped to catch up with her, and now, he bumped into her. They both tumbled to the ground and rolled a little, catching a few people's attention. Those people minded their own business later on as Naruto and Sakura stood up.

"So what do you plan to do today?" Naruto asked.  
"Well, I wanted to surprise you by being in your bedroom when you wake up."  
"Wouldn't that be a little too scary?"  
"Well, you surprised me instead by crashing into me!"  
Naruto giggled. He stared at Sakura after, with a smile. Did anyone else know how pretty she could be? Naruto's inner self will really agree.

In silence, Naruto and Sakura walked mindlessly around the village that morning. They walked to the park and sat on by a fountain first. Sakura would, from time to time, get a little water from the fountain and splash the water in Naruto's face. When Naruto would look at her, Sakura looked away and smiled, with a halo shining brightly above her head, as if she didn't do anything. This went on and on until Naruto caught Sakura red-handed and the two started chasing each other around the park.

It was a Saturday. They could do a lot today. But what will they do? Naruto couldn't possibly count all the things he wanted to do that very day. The two of them were sitting on the grass as silence fell upon them. They enjoyed the clouds moving so slowly across the blue sky. It seemed peaceful. And with a smile Naruto looked at Sakura who smiled for the sky seemed beautiful. And no sooner after that, Naruto found himself staring at the girl...

**_Dub, dub. Dub, dub._**

Naruto looked at the grass, wide-eyed. It's that feeling again. Naruto's chest started to hurt a little. He really needs to get that kiss! There are only three days left after this day before the swapping of partners!

"Uhm, Sakura?"

Sakura was surprised, looking at Naruto. "Yeah?"  
"Do you..." Naruto spoke, still looking at the grass, "...want... some ice cream?"

Now, again, if this was a part of a movie, anyone _couldn't_ miss the sound of glass breaking in the background. Sakura blinked. She shrugged and stood up with her respond. "Sure. Why not?"

The two walked out of the park and to the nearest ice cream shop. Ice cream would do nice on a Saturday, especially if you're with someone. Naruto opened the door and let Sakura go in the shop first. People would think it was sweet if only most of the villagers didn't hate Naruto. Naruto didn't care. He only cared about Sakura. Before entering the shop, Naruto heard someone speak to him. He looked to his side to see a man standing near by. He looked stressed but showed no emotion.

"Is that your girl?" the stranger asked.  
Naruto stayed quiet at first. He looked at Sakura who waited patiently at a table. Looking back at the stranger, he nodded.  
"Be careful with her. My best advice to you is to not get too close to her. You'll end up losing her!"  
Naruto was shocked at his words. He gulped as he continued to stare at the man.  
"Run, now, while you still can! The girl will leave you lying on the floor with blood dripping from your heart, one day! That's what happened to me. Run, now! Don't let the chance slip from your hands!" Could the man be serious?  
Naruto stared at him. What could he mean? Before Naruto continued to wonder, Sakura called him to go inside. Naruto looked back at the man and walked into the shop before he could get any more distracted. This was a test to see if he'll leave Sakura alone or not. He knows it.

He _won't_ leave Sakura.

But will Sakura leave him?

Naruto couldn't get that question out of his head. Sakura bought herself vanilla flavored ice cream in a cone with strawberry syrup. Naruto bought, also in a cone, the cookies and cream flavored ice cream. The two sat at a table for two and licked their ice cream, peacefully. Naruto would look at Sakura every twenty seconds. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He knows that he, in a way, loves her, but he isn't satisfied. Could Sakura feel the same about him?

After he swallowed the very last bit of his ice cream cone, Naruto sat and wait patiently for Sakura to finish hers. The two left the shop as Sakura finished. What will the two do next? It's only a little passed twelve noon.

Naruto and Sakura walked back to Naruto's house. Sakura's parents were standing there.

"Sakura, honey, we're going somewhere, again, today!" Sakura's mom called out. With this, Sakura looked at Naruto. Naruto knew what she wanted to know so he nodded. "It's okay. I'll just see you at school." Sakura gave a nod for a response and walked to her parents. As she did, Naruto walked to Yuki who was waiting, again, inside the house.

"Sakura is really nice. Don't you think so, Naruto-kun?" Yuki asked as he motioned Naruto to the dining room for lunch. How odd it is to have dessert before lunch! Naruto didn't care. Naruto only nodded in response.

"Yes... I wonder what she's doing right now..."  
Yuki looked at him. "You like her a lot. I could see that. But in such a young age, you're already crushing!"  
"Yuki-san!" Naruto yelled with his face turning pink. Sukkoto, who sat on the table, blinked in confusion.  
"It's cute." Yuki said, calmly.  
Naruto could only stay silent.

So he really does love her? Naruto knows it but cannot stop feeling...

... wrong.

Could Sakura possibly love him back?

O-O-O

A/N: Oh my gosh! Is this long enough? I'm worried! Nice reviews are appreciated!


	10. I hate you!

A/N: I am _so_ sorry! I totally updated a week late! I was busy last time! I know I promised to update every week, but I was busy! (tears) I hope you guys forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show! Do I need to say more?

O-O-O

Naruto was starting to get worried. He doesn't know if Sakura likes him back. He hasn't seen her during Sunday! It was Monday, the second to the last day of Naruto's time with Sakura! It was a disaster! Naruto was practically dropping his head onto his school desk, not caring if any of his classmates were staring at him. There were only two more days until Naruto would hang out with someone else. Naruto has to get that kiss!

But what if he kissed her, when she never liked him at all?

Naruto shook his head and thought for a while... Not long after, an idea came out of its hiding place in Naruto's head. Since tomorrow is the last day, he would kiss her right there, after school, just when he'd run away, back to his home and alone again. He'd kiss her and wouldn't have to face her the next day. Yes, the plan sounded good. Naruto could get his kiss without having to face Sakura's comments.

Naruto didn't even notice he was staring at nothing as he thought. He only did when, out of nowhere, a lot of girls were screaming and excited about something. Naruto looked around to see what it was all about. He saw most of his girl classmates surrounding someone. He wondered who but then didn't have to think when he saw a glimpse of black hair and a blue shirt. It was the Uchiha. Naruto hit his head on his table for the last time. Could this get any worse? Every girl is practically all over Sasuke, now!

And what of Sakura?

With the thought of Sakura drooling over his rival made him feel sick. Naruto lifted his head back up to look around and saw only two girls who weren't squealing. One had brown hair tied to two buns, one on each side of her head. That was the girl named Tenten. The other one was sitting quietly with her pointer fingers fighting each other. Naruto swore that when he looked at her, she was looking at him but quickly looked away. That was the one named Hinata, a rather shy girl. Naruto sighed. At least some girls know how to control themselves.

He looked back at the girls surrounding Sasuke and hoped Sakura wasn't one of them. But you can't expect things to go the way you want them to, just like how you can't make the river flow how you want it to. Naruto shouldn't have expected things to be like he planned them to be. Life could be full of odd things...

...like seeing the girl he liked scream for his very own rival.

Naruto stared wide-eyed when he caught sight of Sakura pushing a blonde girl, Ino, aside to go nearer to Sasuke. Could Naruto be dreaming? This was a nightmare! Naruto, for the very last time, forcefully dropped his head on his table. At the same time, Iruka entered the room for class, and every girl and boy went to their seats and sat down on them. Iruka first noticed Naruto with his head on the table. "Naruto, are you feeling okay?" the teacher asked. Naruto looked up. The teacher saw that his forehead was clearly red. "I suggest you go to the school clinic, Naruto." Iruka said. Naruto stood up without hesitation. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. And just as Naruto passed by Sakura, he looked at her blankly and walked away. This worried Sakura. What could be wrong?

O-O-O

"Naruto! You're going to do a lot of explaining!" yelled Sakura after classes ended. For the whole day, Naruto had skipped classes and ran away whenever a teacher caught him. No one saw him since the last time he ran away which was hours ago. Sakura called out for him and looked for him in every place possible.

"Why should I do the explaining? You have to explain, too!"

Hearing the sudden reply, Sakura turned around to see Naruto with cloth around his forehead. He was standing not so far away, with his arms crossed. He had a very serious look in his face. "You have to explain to me first why you are all over Sasuke now!"

Hearing this, Sakura was surprised. "What in the world do you mean? It's a girl's thing! We like the coolest looking guy in the class! Is there a problem with that?"  
Naruto turned red. "Yes, there is! Sasuke doesn't even look like he's interested in you or anyone else!"  
"You're just jealous, aren't you? You've been hating him since he's been hating you, and I know that! You're jealous that he's getting more attention than you are! You told me about wanting attention, but you have to think about others, too!"  
"You should shut up! You do not know how much trouble I'm going through! Don't act like you know me so well! You don't!"  
"Yes, I don't get you at all! What's wrong, anyway?"  
"You should... Just stop trying to make Sasuke like you... Someone else already does like you..."  
Sakura looked at him, confused. Who could he be talking about? "Who? I don't know anyone besides that scary looking Rock Lee who likes me. You can't possibly be talking about him. I don't know anyone else besides him."  
"I thought you did. It should've made sense to you, already." Naruto murmured, and before Sakura could reply, he yelled at her.

"I hate you!"

With that, he ran. He ran back to his home and being alone. He ran into his house, surprising Yuki and Sukkoto, though Naruto didn't have time to greet them. He just ran up to his room, slammed the door and dropped his body onto his bed. It was the pain that no one could describe. Naruto yelled and buried his face in his pillow. He winced at the pain on his forehead. He sighed, with no hope left for Sakura and him.

What now?

O-O-O

A/N: The story is almost at its end! Everybody, please stay tuned for more! ... Nice reviews are appreciated. (smile)

P.S. I'm still so sorry for updating a week late! Did this chapter suck?


	11. It Will Always Be Her

A/N: How's everyone, my readers? I'm going to post this update, and I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I don't like saying this often, but I do _not_ own this comic book/show.

O-O-O

Blue eyes cracked open. It was dark. It was probably in the middle of the night. Naruto couldn't see anything. Everything came to view only when he felt something cold in his hands. He looked down to see a can of red spray paint in his hand. He looked to his side to see the same stranger that had told him to run away. Before he could walk away from the said man, the man spoke.

"She'll leave you, one day, on the floor with you as bloody as you can get!"  
Naruto, wide-eyed, had tears ready to flow down. He was only a 10-year-old. What should he do? "No! Shut up!"

The man disappeared. Naruto wanted to run, but in the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. He looked to his side to see a fence. On it was three words written in red, looking like blood itself.

"I HATE YOU!"

O-O-O

"No! No!"  
"Naruto! Wake up!"

Naruto sat up with sweat trickling down his face. He panted. Was it only a nightmare? Yuki was beside him, never as worried as he is now. "Naruto, go back to sleep. You still have school tomorrow."  
Naruto sniffed. "Yuki-san, I don't feel so good." he choked out.  
Yuki blinked and placed his hand on Naruto's forehead. It wasn't bad, but Yuki knew Naruto really didn't feel good. He had been acting strange lately. "Okay. I'll talk to Iruka-sensei in the morning while Sukkoto will keep you company. Is that fine with you?"  
Naruto nodded slowly. Yuki motioned him to lie down. It was yet another miserable night for the little boy known as Uzumaki Naruto...

...just when things were going so well...

O-O-O

It was Tuesday. Sakura sat as classes went by.

Why wasn't Naruto present?

Sakura felt bad. Classes ended and yet she hasn't seen Naruto. Did he really mean it when he said he hated him?

She was about to find out...

"Sakura."

Sakura stared, wide-eyed. "Naruto, what's going on?"  
Naruto looked at his feet. "I'm sorry."  
"Why?" asked the girl, confused. Shouldn't she be the one to say that she was sorry?  
"I lied. I don't... hate you..."  
Sakura looked down as well. He didn't mean it. Was that all he had to say? "No, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did to make you say you hated me. It must've been really bad. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."  
"You don't need to say you're sorry. It's okay. I came here because I wanted to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"Today is the last day of the get together activity."  
Before Naruto could continue, Sakura interrupted. "Is today is the last day? Isn't the last day tomorrow?"  
Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but no word came out from him. He closed his mouth and though for a while. He looked at Sakura and nodded. "I'll tell you tomorrow."  
"What do you want to tell me?" Sakura yelled, too curious to let a moment like this go.  
Naruto shook his head and ran back home, leaving Sakura alone with the sun setting in front of her.

O-O-O

Naruto walked into his house and saw Yuki again. As always, his caretaker had waited for him to come home.

"You're growing up, Naruto-kun."  
"What?" Naruto asked with his mouth open, looking like his jaw was going to get separated from his head and drop to the floor.  
Yuki chuckled. "I know what's going on. The same thing happened with my girlfriend and me."  
Naruto blinked. "Are you talking about Kuroai-san?"

Yuki nodded and held Naruto's wrist gently. Naruto was brought up the stairs by Yuki to his own room. While they were there, Naruto made himself comfortable by sitting on Yuki's bed. Yuki let Sukkoto, who was in his arms, down on the floor. Yuki walked to his bed side table and got a small picture frame containing the photo of Yuki's girlfriend. He handed it to Naruto. Kuroai was pretty. She had a nice smile and simple, curly brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her blue eyes fit perfectly in her skin-white face.

"Kuroai was really good in cooking, basically." Yuki stated, now, with a different expression. He seemed serious, talking about his dead girlfriend. It must've been awful.  
"She was probably a lot better in cooking than you were in, right?" Naruto said, trying to cheer his caretaker up.  
"Yes. I miss her terribly." Naruto didn't seem to have succeeded.  
"Well, at least you had fun together. It's really complicated between Sakura and me."  
There was a short moment of silence.  
"Yuki, what's the deal with girls? How did you go through your time with Kuroai?"  
Yuki closed his eyes.

"I went through it without leaving things unsaid..."

O-O-O

The next day, the actual last day for Naruto and Sakura's time together, Naruto still didn't show himself at school. Sakura wondered why...

After classes, Sakura walked out of the school building and expected Naruto to be nearby. He was.

With a gulp, Naruto walked to Sakura. "I'm going to follow Yuki-san. I won't let this day end without letting Sakura know how I feel." Once he reached Sakura, he spoke. "Hi Sakura."  
"Hi." Sakura greeted, with a slight smile.  
"Do you remember how I lied to you by saying that I hated you?"  
"Yes, I can recall."  
"I don't exactly feel that way about you. I know that I told you how people hated me. You're actually one of the people I feel really comfortable with. I think."  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What's with the 'I _think_'?"  
"Uh, well, whenever I'm around you, I feel weird. It's not that I don't like being with you. I actually do. It's just that... Do you know the way how your parents love each other so much?"  
Sakura nodded as a response.  
"Well, I feel that when I'm with you."  
Sakura looked at him. What could he mean?  
Naruto looked at Saukra with both of their eyes focused on each other.

"Sakura, I love you."

Sakura stared at him, wide-eyed. "What?"

Without warning, Naruto quickly leaned forward and kissed Sakura for just a second and ran off, leaving Sakura still as shocked as ever.

Naruto ran. He knew Sakura couldn't possibly feel the same about him. But there will always be other girls out there. He was only 10 years old. He still has a lot of time to find the right girl...

Though it would always be her. The time with Sakura would always be...

... Naruto's first love...

O-O-O

A/N: And there ends the story of a 10-year-old experiencing one week and a half with getting his first love! I hope it didn't suck. I'm also shocked that it ends now... I hope you enjoyed the whole time this was done! Nice reviews are appreciated!


	12. Epilogue

A/N: I know I said the 11th chapter was the last, but people wanted me to continue...

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own this anime or manga...

O-O-O

_Dear page,_

_Is that how I'm supposed to start an entry? Or was I supposed to write "Dear diary"? Anyway, it's my first entry, little page. This "diary" is actually supposed to make people think I've actually kept a diary. This was only used for a prank. A paper snake would always pop up whenever someone opened this "diary"_

_Lately, though, I'm getting myself into trouble. Not that I never did. I still do, but that's got nothing to do with this huge problem. It is so huge that I don't think a black hole can suck it up. I think it's a black hole itself. Well, you're gonna ask me what I'm so worried about so here it goes..._

_It's been practically two years since that stupid school activity was given to us by Iruka-sensei. After the last day of the first round, I knew well that I didn't get what I wanted. You see, we're supposed to get along with a classmate for a week and a half. I was stuck with the most incredible girl. Now, she has her flaws. That doesn't matter... I was only a confused ten-year-old, back then. I'm still confused though..._

_During the short time with the girl, I had this weird inner self of mine claiming I loved her. Can you believe it? I know I couldn't! There would always be an odd feeling in my chest. But as I said, I was a confused ten-year-old. How was I supposed to know what love was? I know how a mother could love her child, family and friends. I know how a guy or girl could love someone, too. A girl and a guy can love each other. But I was ten! Is that even the right age for someone to fall in love?_

_Probably not..._

_But I did fall in love. Wait! ... What am I saying? This is weird. It's like I'm talking to myself..._

The boy who was writing for the first time in a diary drew a line across the last few words, as if to erase them, while his pet cat licked him on the cheek.

_I wasn't the right age, now was I? I probably could say now that I should've gone to the doctor. Yuki-san thought otherwise. He said I was just fine. I just had a little crush on her or something of the like. He told me that's how he met Kuroai-chan, his dead girlfriend. Wait. I'm being mean..._

_Okay, my point is that I thought I was over the whole "I love Sakura... She can never feel the same way for me..." situation. I thought. You know what? I absolutely, positively thought wrong._

_You know when there are different ninja teams in the village where there are three ninja students and a sensei? I got into one. I wasn't even supposed to in the start. I was supposed to be a drop-out from the ninja academy, not a graduate. Yuki didn't have time to pick me up when the idiot Mizuki had to bug in as I sat on my swing at school. Because of him, I now know why people hate me. I have a freaky "nine-tailed" demon fox in my belly! Talk about suffering!_

_I always hated how people treated me... Iruka was there to cheer me up. I graduated because of him. It's funny. I wasn't supposed to graduate because of the same person..._

_Oh... I went out of the subject... I got into a ninja team... Guess what? I'm in the same team as Sakura's in and so with her dream guy Sasuke! Seriously talk about disaster! I don't even think I could face her anymore... I can, but it's hard because she's totally different from the last time I spent time with her which was two years ago. I don't even think she remembers. She became all over Sasuke, now. He's a jerk. I wonder why girls like him just for his looks. I was so glad to find out a few girls don't drool over him..._

_Oh! There's one of them called Hinata. She keeps looking at me! It's not a bad thing. I can't imagine her looking at Sasuke with heart-shaped and even heart-colored eyes._

_Hey, I gotta go, page! (Can I call you that?) Yuki-san's calling me. I still have to keep this in a safe place where no one could find it. I also have to bring Sukkoto down with me to dinner. I want to hurry up since I'm getting tired of Yuki begging me to come down. After dinner, I have to take a bath. I'll sleep right after that because I'm going to train with Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke (No!) and Sakura (What do I do? I need help!) tomorrow. I'll see you!_

_-Naruto_

The blonde boy closed the diary and carried his pet cat, placing him on his head. After placing the diary under his bed, he ran out of his room and down the stairs, to see his caretaker waiting for him. Dinner time took place. Uzumaki Naruto couldn't help feel either excited or scared about the following day...

O-O-O

A/N: This is the last chapter. I'm making a sequel to this, okay, my dear readers? It's called "Kiss of Death" If you'd like, you can read it. I did it since, as I've said, people wanted me to continue. See you!

P.S. I know Naruto doesn't have a diary, but this is what you call a fan fiction, right? Bye! Oh, and sorry for a short chapter... (smiles with a sweat drop on forehead)


End file.
